


The puzzle of my heart

by vibespiders



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21932059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vibespiders/pseuds/vibespiders
Summary: two years after the events of dark side of dimensions. Yugi gets hired by Mokuba as Seto's secretary so he can make enough money to make his own play shop. However, when Yugi figures out that Seto has feelings for Atem and can't move on from it. Yugi tries his best to make him happy and be friends. However he got more than was actually bargain for as he starts to being his feelings for Seto.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Kudos: 14





	1. the meeting

"Um Seto..." Mokuba knocks on the CEO's door. 

"What is it Mokuba?" Kaiba said as he looks through at his papers, "can't you not see that I am busy right with my business." 

Mokuba opens the door, "well you asked me if you want a secretary. I think that i found the perfect one for the the job." 

Yugi stepped inside Kaiba's room and bows to him with his hands together, "hi Kaiba, it is nice to see you again. As of today, I'll be your secretary from now on." 

"Yugi?" Kaiba gets out of his desk and looks at him in shock to see him again. 

"I hope it was't too much. You can ask Kaiba whatever he wants. Just to remind you to keep him company. He always get lonely."

"Sure, I'll keep that in mind." Yugi said as he smiles at Mokuba, "I'll see you later." 

As Mokuba leaves the office, Kaiba sat back into his chair and writes down his signature, "with this, I finally perfected the virtual reality to kids in the next ten years." 

"You need help with that Kaiba?" 

Kaiba looks up at him and he still smiles with hope at him. He didn't want to warm up to him as they stare at each other in silence, "I'm going downstairs and send this to the officals. You can start by cleaning and organizing my desk." 

"Ok sir." 

Kaiba went outside his office and go to the elevator as he got at reporter talking to him, "how is that virtually reality going Seto Kaiba? Any news or updates about this new technology?" 

"I don't have anything to answer. I am currently busy at the moment. The Kaiba expo is coming soon. I expect for you to be there too." 

"Oh ok." 

"I just letting you know that i got a new secretary." 

"Really?" She said, "I thought you hated companionship?" 

"He's actually the king of games, Yugi Mutou." Kaiba said as the elevator doors open, "excuse me. I'll be on my way." 

* * *

Kaiba fall down after he got defeated again from Atem. He felt so frustrated that he doesn't understand why he lost.

"How did I lost again?" Kaiba said as he looks up to Atem, "I want another rematch." 

"Kaiba, if you stay here longer." Atem said as he hold up his hand to him, "you will permanently stay here for the rest of your life. Is that what you want?" 

"I must have my rematch even if it brings the death of me." Kaiba said, "I already made my legacy and what my heart is now is one time that I can defeat you." 

"Then you leave me with no choice." Atem said as he raise his arm to the sky, "you still have a purpose in the land of the living. Find Yugi and he will bring you the victory you want." 

"No you can't do this!" Seto didn't want to take Atem hand so he pulls him back up to the land of the living. 

Kaiba looks at front of that same tablet that his past life did for Atem when he died to save the world and put him in as pharaoh. Seto looks upon Atem's face on the tablet that sealed his memories and cried, "why can't you just let me win for one moment? I need to tell you everything...everything...how I feel about you."

When his company found him, his younger brother Mokuba came immediately to see him again. Mokuba sees the sadness on his face like he never seen before because he always kept his head up for him. Even at his lowest times, Kaiba would do what he can to make Mokuba happy. 

"Seto how did it went?" Mokuba said. 

Kaiba gets up and walks past Mokuba like he is nothing to him, "I need to clean up myself first and we can get back to work on what I have missed so far." He turns to his younger brother and keep in all of his tears in. Mokuba just stood this not saying anything back to him, "did you not hear me, brother. Let's go back home!"

Mokuba looks at Seto in shock and came back into composure. He took one breath in and hold his transparent tablet to his chest, "ok, big brother." 


	2. the reason

"Hello? Kaiba Corp?" Yugi said as he picked up the phone, "this is Mutou speaking." 

"So you're new assistance I see." 

"Excuse me who is this?"

"You see, the guy that you are working for doesn't care about you. He only cared about how much he can use you." 

Yugi then hangs up the phone so quickly and begins to sweep up the office, "hey how is it going Yugi?" 

"Oh hey Mokuba, what are you doing here." 

"I'm here to give you your id card to get into the elevators yourself back to the office. Seto is off on a meeting and it is basically the end of your shift. So do you want to eat at a café with me?" 

"Huh but why?" 

"Seto won't be sleeping until 3 in the morning so he will be tired and I need to discuss with you what your daily chores and needs for my brother Seto." 

"Eh?"

* * *

"So what do you want me to talk about Kaiba." Yugi said as he sips his coffee, "is there something that I needed to know." 

"You can say my brother's name in here." Mokuba said, "it is a little bit personal if we said Kaiba." 

"What is it?" 

"Ever since my brother came back from the other side, I noticed he's gotten sad lately." 

"The other side?" 

"He made technology to make their consciences to go to the afterlife. All he wanted to see the pharaoh again."

"Atem?" 

"Exactly, I don't know what happened there or what the pharaoh told him but it is pretty obvious of what my brother's feelings." Mokuba said, "I figured it out after so long and how he just looked at you today." 

"What is it?" 

"He doesn't want to rematch the pharoh. In fact, he wants to confess to him when he wins." 

"What is that confession?" 

"That my brother wanted to confess that he is in loved with the pharoh and stay with him in the afterlife if he won their duel." 

"Wait a minute he loved my other me?" Yugi said as he is weirded out, "I never noticed it until you just said that to me." 

"That is what I hired you to keep him company." Mokuba looks down at the table, "but I guess that i was wrong about it." 

"Mokuba, when Seto and I were younger all I want is to be on good terms with him. However I wanted to be more than just that. I want to be his friend." Yugi gives a smile to Mokuba, "but I didn't know he had feelings for other me and I guess he would never get it." 

"Ah sorry for being down about this."

"It is alright." Yugi waves his hand, "it is nice to letting me know that. I thought that I was being a little awkward around him." 

"Oh," Mokuba knows that Yugi doesn't understand about Kaiba's feelings or even give back his feelings to him. Mokuba gets up from his seat and picks up his drink and makes an excuse to leave Yugi at the shop, "anyways yugi...I'll see you tomorrow because I think Seto has gotten off from his meeting and I have to pick him up." 

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow then." 

Yugi get up and pays for this drink and walks outside and it starts to rain. Yugi runs as fast as he could but the rain kept on pounding onto the streets and doesn't have an umbrella to get back home without getting wet, "the next block to buy an umbrella is like three minutes away. I'll still have time to buy food and get back home but I hope this rain would stop sooner." 

Yugi bows and flat his hands together in front of a shrine, "please let me stay until the rain stops." 

Yugi sits down on the bench as the rain pours down and remembers the time with Jonouchi at a park. 

* * *

"Here you go Yugi." Jonouchi gives a can of beer to him while he was soaking wet. 

"Isn't it illegal to drink at a park?" 

"It is raining out here, Yugi. No one besides us are going to be here to report on us." 

"Oh okay but if we get caught." 

"Relax man." 

Yugi and Jonouchi snap up the cans open and started to drink together as the rain pour on them. 

Yugi stare out and saw the leaves hitting the water from the wind. The rain made circles each time they hit the water. It was the first feeling of spring. 

"So what do you want to talk about?" 

"You see, Yugi?" Jonouchi looks down at his can of beer and his ring on his finger, "we've been together as friends for a long time and you are the first person that you can understand what I am doing in my future." 

"What are you saying?" 

"I have been offered to be in a team of duel monster game in america for competitive." 

"That is great Jonouchi." 

"However, I just been to america for like 2 years after high school and fell in love with a woman there." 

"And?" 

"In the next year or so, were getting married and I want to to be my first man for the wedding." 

"Wedding?" 

"Yes, will you be there for me?" 

"I will, yes!" 

Jonouchi grabs his hands together, "thanks you so much. I have to leave for america next week so be with me when I am off to america." 

"Yeah." 

Jonouchi looks at the time, "oh I have to get going now. I'll see you soon." 

Yugi watches Jonouchi off as Mokuba sits down beside him, "hi Yugi...I want you hired you for something at Kaiba Corp." 

* * *

"Jonouchi is leaving is like 2 more days." Yugi said as he part his hair and pulls it back. 

He then hears someone coming up to him, "do you have some money with you. I am very hungry." 

It is a homeless man petting for some coins, "sorry sir I don't have cash on me at the moment. You can come with and get something to eat or something." 

"Give me your money." The homeless man tries to stabs Yugi in the stomach but he moves his hand and stabbing him in the shoulder. 

Yugi pulls back but the knife came out from his shoulder. He covers his wound as it bleed out, "please don't do this to me..."

The homeless man put his knife into his hand and about to stab again. Yugi covers his face and screamed for his life. He was ready for an opening to hit the homeless man so he can run for help.

Then Kaiba put out his hand and the homeless man stabs his hand. 

The man looks at Kaiba in anger, "you know if you didn't stabbed my hand. I would've just let you off easy." 

"Seto Kaiba? The CEO of Kaiba corp?" 

"I know who you are. I fired you because of your behaviour at my workspace. You threaten my co-worker by calling earlier and you were about to kill him. You sir, I will put you away so you won't hurt nobody again." 

"Kaiba?" Yugi said at him as he is about to pass out. 

Kaiba turns around and takes out the knife out of his hand as his goons restrain the homeless man. Kaiba takes off his jacket and places on Yugi and picks him up in his arms.

"Sir what do we do with this man?" One of his security guards said to Kaiba. 

"You go on ahead, I'll take care of my secretary to medical care." 

Kaiba takes Yugi to his car and place him in the passenger seat. He touches his hair and noticed it was parted up like Atem's. Kaiba felt the water from his hair dripping down his face when he was out in the rain.

Seto reaches towards Yugi's face as he touches his soft face with his stabbed hand. Seto closes his eyes as his lips were lightly touching Yugi's for a second. He then quickly opens his eyes to see Yugi unconscious. 

He then resisted to kiss Yugi without his consent. He lifts up his hand that got stabbed and put them on the driver's wheel and begins to drive together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I make competitive team duel monsters in my fanfic. Just like hockey, soccer, and baseball but there is no card games it is a romance story. So the games are small and mention only.


	3. the time of need

"Mokuba where's Yugi?" Kaiba calls him on the phone. 

"I left him at that café that his friends has been going to for years." 

"You idiot! Go back and find him!" Kaiba yells at him, "I just got a threat from a phone conversation between Yugi and a former employee." 

"What do we do, Seto." 

Kaiba takes his long white jacket, "I'm going to go out and find him. You call in people to arrest this man that is going to hurt Yugi."

* * *

"Yugi?" Kaiba said as he lightly touched Yugi's shoulder, "hey are you alright?" 

"Kaiba?" Yugi looks and turns to Kaiba sitting right beside him with a bandage wrapped around his hand. He sees his hand, "you're hurt!" 

"Are you anemic or something?" Kaiba said as he ignores Yugi, "you passed out." 

"I was tired and that stab wound in my shoulder actually hurt." Yugi get up and feels pain in his shoulder, "ow..."

"You should lay down for a bit." 

"Where are we?" 

"You're in one of my rooms that I don't lead to anyone so it is private." Kaiba said, "the press is all over the new already so I ask to disable everything so you won't see it and I won't see it. The news is getting really annoying lately but I have to go out there and give them my statement to the public that we are okay." 

"I can go out with you." 

"No you need to rest for a little bit." Seto holds up Yugi up in his arms

Yugi gets up as he hold his shoulder, "I maybe stiff but I can still get up." 

"We can got out slowly." Kaiba said as he holds Yugi beside him. 

As they went together outside the room and see the media. Kaiba lets Yugi stay behind the camera. 

"Kaiba!" Everyone in the crowd said. 

As Kaiba went up to the stands, he speaks out to the crowd, "hello people of Domino. The incident that occurred yesterday hurt my new employed secretary and myself but we are doing fine." 

"What about the rurmors about your secretary? That he is the king of games, Yugi Mutou." 

Kaiba turns to Yugi as he walks forward and they smiled at each other. They look into each others eyes as if they were in love, "hello my name is Yugi Mutou." 

Everyone screaming in the crowd, Yugi feels embarrassed and looks at Kaiba as the cameras focus on Yugi. 

"If there is any questions, all of them will be answered in the Kaiba Expo about my new technology on augmented and virtual reality in the next few weeks." 

Kaiba grabs Yugi back upstairs to his room as they took pictures and making the news. Everyone saw it online even Jonouchi, Anzu, Honda, Bakura, and Duke. 

"So the world knows that you're my assistance." Kaiba makes a haunting smile, "this would be great just right before Kaiba Expo." 

"Yeah..." Yugi said, "we can do it together." 

"Great!" 

"But I have to see Jonouchi before he goes off to America." 

"Ok then but before you see your friend off." As his employers came in and opens a briefcase, "these will be your new work clothes and they will be always be dry-cleaned everyday. I want to see in this " 

Yugi looks at the grey-white suit with a blue pin stripe shirt and a purple tie, "thank you much Kaiba. I love it." 


	4. begin

Yugi went to the airport with Kaiba to see Jonouchi leave to America. At a far distance with Kaiba's security. 

"So are you going to meet him up before he goes." Kaiba crossed his arms and looks at Yugi, "I can come with you." 

Yugi turns to him and smiles, "yeah!" 

They walk over to Jonouchi before he goes to security check, "Jonouchi!" 

"Yugi?" Jonouchi turns to see Yugi running to him, "Yugi!" 

"Yugi! Stop!" Kaiba goes in front of Yugi and Jonouchi. He stares at Jonuchi with is arm in front where his hand got stabbed from that incident. 

"Kaiba he is a friend." 

"I don't trust losers like him." 

"You jerk," Jonouchi said. 

Yugi buds in and push them aside, "it is alright Kaiba just give us a few minutes." 

"Hm, fine but don't say that I am responible for your own safety." 

Kaiba crossed his arms and backs off a bit as Yugi and Jonouchi talk to each other, "I'm so happy you're getting married." 

"Just give me a text or video chat so we can keep in touch more often." 

"Oh yeah, that is not a problem with me." Yugi said as they hugged each other goodbye. 

"You should see Anzu soon, Yugi. She has been waiting to see you again ever since." 

Yugi nods at Jonouchi and waves him as he passes through security. Kaiba walks in front of Yugi, "hey are you hungry?" 

"Huh but it is like 11 at night." 

"Come now, let's go and eat at one of my bars." 

Yugi walks right beside him as Kaiba's equal. He then smiles at him in happiness as they go off together. 

* * *

The bar barely had anyone beside Kaiba, Yugi and the bartender cooking their food. As they ate all the food, Kaiba asked the bartender to leave the store for the night and will pay all the drinks they use at the bar. 

As they drink all night, Kaiba's face looks so flushed by all the alcohol and he begins to be delirious around Yugi. 

"So why do you stop me from coming up to Jonouchi." Yugi drinks his alcohol cocktail while Kaiba drinks a martini. 

"You were still hurt from being stabbed I can't let that happened to you again." Kaiba smiles at Yugi, "you're so important to me."

"You've been drinking a lot. Is it alright for you to drink so much." 

"Oh wil you just shut it. I can finally drink more than usual." Kaiba sit his head on the side table and holds his drink. He looks at Yugi as his hair parted, "I want to celebrate you for being my secretary. This is my treat for you, Yugi." 

"Haha you are definitely drunk now. I don't even know how are we going to do anything tomorrow." 

"No worry, I can just let Mokuba to take of my company for a day or a week. He doesn't mind it at all." 

For the first time, Kaiba made a true smile to Yugi and becomes surprised to see that the person in front of him is the real Kaiba. The person that Kaiba wants to be if he never got tortured by his adopted father. 

Yugi parts Kaiba's hair further from his eyes, "you're really pretty when you do your hair like this because I can see your eyes." 

"Really?" Kaiba smiles at him, "then I should do it more often but I feel like I am going to pass out Yugi." 

"Then you should drink more water then before you go to sleep." 

"Oh where's the fun in that Yugi." 

"But we're going to have headaches the next morning." 

"Well then we should get going then, Yugi." Kaiba said, "you can call Mokuba for me." 

"Ah yes sure." 

Kaiba then kisses Yugi on the lips for a second, "even though I keep on losing our battles. I never get the time to say it to you that I have been in love with you since the beginning we met each other but I don't know how to express my feelings to you." 

"Yeah I know." Yugi said to him as he touches Kaiba's face, "I wanted to be more than just friends."


	5. tired

The next morning, Kaiba and Yugi are exhausted from the drinking. 

Kaiba parted his hair back down to his eyes, "man how much did I drank last night?" 

Kaiba looks over to Yugi sleeping on the couch while sitting down. Kaiba laughs for a moment and went back to his work. 

"Seto what is the matter were behind a lot today." Mokuba comes into the room to see Kaiba in a terrible mood, "big brother what happened to you." 

"I drank way too much last night." Kaiba said to Mokuba, "I'm doing a light work today but I know you can manage the work for me." 

"Right, ok...I'll give you a vitamin drink to get over that hangover of yours." 

"Yes, just give it to me as quickly as possible if you can." Kaiba looks back at the tablet and pulls back his front hair, "this is so annoying. I should let Mokuba take in all of my meetings for today." 

Kaiba looks up and sees Yugi sleeping on his couch. For a moment, Kaiba thought that Yugi was Atem for a second. He closes his eyes and he just see the old Yugi he knew since high school. Then for a moment he felt nothing for the person that he loved a long time ago. 

Yugi then wakes up and sees Kaiba feeling exhausted at his desk. He gets up to comfort him and noticed that he was blacked out, "hey are you alright?" 

Kaiba looks into Yugi's eyes, they had no light in them. He looks at Yugi in anger and attacks Yugi on the couch. Kaiba tightens his grip onto Yugi's neck, "why so you have to get in my way in my business." 

"Kaiba?" Yugi looks at Kaiba and sees madness in his eyes. 

"Seto!" Mokuba said to Kaiba as he rushes towards him and break them apart, "stop it! I'm here! He is no longer here anymore!" 

Kaiba came back to his senses and let go of Yugi. He backs away from him in fear and covers his face with his hand. Yugi coughs out for some air, "Yugi...I'm sorry..." 

"You should get some rest, brother." Mokuba picks Seto and slowly takes him out from his office. 

Yugi gets up as he looks at Kaiba in shock at he didn't know what to do or what to say. He still coughed and slowly catching his breath. 

* * *

Yugi and Mokuba sat down together at a beef bowl restaurant at nighttime. They sat down together in silence and ate, "sorry about what happened to my brother, Yugi." 

"Yeah...I know..." 

"My brother used to do that to me before. He still couldn't forget the times he got tortured by our adopted father. He still can't be calm and tender and the moment he feels that. Brother wants to reject it so hard because he still thinks father is still there. I can't blame him for that even though in his heart. He truly wants to be kind." 

Yugi sat in silence and didn't say a word to Mokuba. He is still eating his food and answers to Mokuba, "the thing is Mokuba, I wanted to understand your brother more. Last night, I saw his kind side when he was drinking way too much. Is what he always wanted to be?" 

Mokuba nodded, "that is what he was like before. He didn't wanted to show his weakness to anyone and not even to me. He wanted to show how strong he is but never gets to show his own true feelings to other people. The only person that made him feel something in his heart was the pharaoh." 

"So that's what he fell in love with Atem. That was the first time, Kaiba ever felt something." He slams the table, "but whenever he sees me. All he just see that I am just a fake! Something who just be a replacement to fill in his own heart!" 

"Yugi!?" Mokuba wants to calm down Yugi from being upset. 

"I saw it in your brother's eyes. He only sees the other me!" Yugi said, "if things were different and I didn't solved the millennium puzzle. I wouldn't be able to..." 

"Yugi? Are you in love with Seto?" Mokuba says in a calm and quite voice.

He nods at Mokuba and clutch his hands to his heart so he hold in his tears in and not cry in public, "If I never finished the puzzle, maybe I could prevent him for loving my other me." 

"No, things won't be the same they are today. If you haven't finish the puzzle, you wouldn't have friends. Seto and I wouldn't change from what we are." He said, "I am glad that the pharaoh existed to make us all happy. Seeing you again, it made me happy once more to see Seto feeling happy for once."

"Mokuba you..." 

"Without you completed the puzzle, nothing will continue and no one learns how to move forward when someone is gone." Mokuba said as he touches Yugi's shoulder, "you taught me how to be a person and as well as him. You are a good person, Yugi. No one is taking that away from you. I want you to be by his side. No matter what happens, Seto will be there to protect you." 


End file.
